teasing back
by cloud1001
Summary: mikan finds herself always being teased by natsume so she desides to tease back and see his reaction, in the end she might end up falling for the guy R&R!
1. planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, wish i did though! :D

this is my first eva fanfic ok so please bare with me! hehe soo R&R flames accepted :P i wont bit ya head off either D

* * *

(A/N i am a bad speller soo yea sorry!!)

**BRIING BRRRIIING**

_"AHH!!"_ mikan yelled as she heard her alarm clock.

she rolled over to smack the clocks snooze button. she sat up and yawned, still sleepy she looked out the window "wow what a beautiful morning it is" she said with a smile.

mikan thought to herself "best go take a shower before im late... again.  
she proceded to go take a shower. after all of getting ready she headed out of her dorm at the risk of being late she ran all the way to class.  
as she went to turn the corner u guessed it she ran smack into the raven haired boy himself. "ouchies!" mikan said as she fell on top on natsume. 

"OI! polka dots watch where your going" natsume grumbled.

realizing how she was positioned she blushed and stood up quickly.

natsume still on the floor said "so falling for me again are we" while smirking.

"NO!" snapped an angry yet still very red like a tomato mikan.

"heh admit it u really like me dont you" natsume asked cuz he still enjoyed teasing her.

"pffft WHAT EVER!" mikan yelled at him. "i have to go oh no im ganna be late!" mikan gasped.

"good morning everyone" mikan said as she entered the class a few moments before the bell rang , everyone greeted her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

that night she couldn't sleep she kept thinking about how natsume always teased her when she fell on him or what ever so she thought , "i know! ill tease him back and act like i like him and then we'll see how he reacts" she smiked evily and driffted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N **omg that was rly short i got writers block haha like i said bare with me im new to writing storys so plz R&R tell me if u like it at all even tho its like sooooooooo short hehe next chapter might be a bit longer! BYES! **Alex  
**   



	2. so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, wish i did though:D 

this is my first eva fanfic ok so please bare with me! hehe soo R&R flames accepted :P i wont bit ya head off either :D

_"i know! ill tease him back and act like i like him and then we'll see how he reacts" she smirked evily and drifted off to sleep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2. so it begins.

"oh ho ho so my plan is set in motion today" mikan smirked , she got out of bed and put on her summer school uniform.

she walked out of her dorm checking back to make sure she didnt forget anything , slowly walking down the hall she sped up knowing what would happen since it happened every day for the past 3 years now. as u guessed it _"bump" _"again polka dots?" asked natsume. "so i take it you have fallen for me these past 3 years" he said an smirked. "well _maaaybe_" she smirked evily , and stood up leaving the now shocked natsume on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(in class)

in came mikan as she greeted everyone "good morning!". running to hug hotaru she was ready for it _bang _she dodged the first shot of hotaru's baka gun , _bang _dodged it , then _**BOOOM! **_came the baka cannon. SWOOSH there she went hitting the wall. "OOOUUUCHHHYY hotaru your so mean!" mikan cried. "oh mikan u will never learn will u" yuu extended out a hand and laughed. "hehe thank yuu" she said and smile then proceeded to he seat. in walked natsume and ruka , "good morning ruka-pyon ,good morning natsume-KUN" she said smiling ever so sweetly to him while also smiling ever so evily in her head.

"good morning mikan-chan" ruka said while having a hint of blush on his cheeks , natsume stopped suddenly at what he heard and then continued to walk to his seat. At his seat while reading his manga even though we know he wasn't really reading it sat there staring mikan and wondered "why is she acting like this, so weird seeing her like that she didnt even call me a pervert when i teased about her underwear". Mikan looked back at natsume who just turned away from her gaze , "haha he's so flusted at what im doing its so funny" she laughed silently to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RIIING RIIING

"yay time for lunch!" mikan yelled , she was alway so hungry.

heading to the cafeteria she walked with her friends koko,nanoko,anna, and hotaru. hotaru broke the silence "so baka what do you think your doing" , "what?" mikan asked with confusion "well it looks like im going to lunch" she said. "not that baka , i mean with natsume" hotaru said. "OHHH hehe well I'm experimenting you see, well you know how natsume always teases me im going to act like im interested in him to see his reaction" she laughed. "oh" hotaru simply said "good luck".

---------------------------------------------------------------------- "oh my gosh im starving" mikan said as she went to enter the lunch line. she grabbed a tray and stacked her food up. she headed back to her seat when all of she tripped , food flying everywhere she noticed she didnt land on the hard surface of the floor but something squshy. she opened her eyes to see she was face flat on natsume , while kissing him! "oh my gosh!!" she thought , while blushing 100 shades of red "this was NOT part of my plan".

* * *

**A/N** muhuhahaha cliffy going on here hope you guys like the second chappie!! R&R flames are accepted D 


	3. guess what

OMG! i dunno what happened.. lol but i will be working on a new chapter shortly im soosososososooo sorry for not ever updating this i got side tracked with life .. but be expecting a new chapter soon 33


End file.
